That Fair Maiden Sequel To: Love and Ninjas
by ForeverxPucca
Summary: Pucca and Garu are going good until another "fair" maiden comes along. Does Garu keep his commitment to Pucca or does he fall for the maiden?
1. Chapter 1

*****_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pucca: Funny Love!_

That Fair Maiden

Chapter 1

The crisp cold winter air blew against Pucca's long silky black hair. She pushed it back behind her cold red ears and looped her arm in Garu's. Garu smiled and flipped up Pucca's hood to cover her bright red ears. They both walked in the piling snow to the Goh-Rong. Once they got inside, the sound of chattering and bustling filled the air, as did the wonderful aroma of the Goh-Rong's signature noodles.

"Hey, uncle Dee! We'll be upstairs studying!" Greeted Pucca. "Alright, but don't you kids get too crazy," warned Uncle Dumpling with a teased look on his face. Pucca and Garu chuckled and went upstairs. Pucca unzipped her black winter coat and slipped out of her wool mittens and woven scarf. Pucca sat crossed-legged on her bed while Garu leaned against her desk on the floor. They pulled out their homework and got cracking. "Hey, Garu, how do you find the area of a circle again?" asked Pucca. Garu looked up and replied, "You multiply pi by the radius, but remember to square it first." Pucca scribbled down the formula. "Thanks, hun." Garu winked at her and got back to his homework. They are inseparable.

School was going good. Ching and Abyo are still strong, Target Zero was still working out, and Ring-Ring had become a much better person. In fact, Ring-Ring and Pucca had worked everything and out and they were just as close as Pucca and Ching are! Pucca sat down in the front of the class and pulled out her math supplies. Not long after, a P.A. system called her class. "Excuse me, Mr. Chang? May we please have Pucca come down to the office?" Requested Principal Soo. "Um, sure, she'll be right down!" replied Mr. Chang. Pucca was puzzled, but left for the office anyway.

"Pucca, the reason I called you down was because you're good with people. Well, I have a maiden that I want you to meet. However, she's very different from the others. I believe that you can make her a better person. Please, help me." Said Principal Soo. Pucca was taken by surprise. He wants her to meet one of his maidens? Wow… Principal Soo went into the backroom and then returned with a girl by his side. He was NOT kidding!

She was very different from the other maidens! Instead of the floral pink dresses and perfectly down hair, she wore a black ripped t-shirt with a white skull in the middle, which exposed her midriff. Her grey skinny jeans showed off her slim figure and lifted bottom. Her studded belt was huge and chunky. She wore black biker boots on her feet and black studs on her ears. Her hair topped it all off. Her bangs swept over her left eye and the back went up to her shoulders. It stuck out in split ends and it was dyed raven black with streaks of heavily bleached blond. Her complexion was pale and pasty. Her dark eye makeup and nose ring accompanied the whole look. Her dark look and mysterious personality made Pucca shiver.

"Pucca, this is Estelle. Estelle, this is Pucca." Pucca straightened her cardigan and smoothed out her leggings and stood up to shake her hand. Estelle rolled her eyes and clumsily gave Pucca a shake with her black nailed hands. "This is going to be hard, thought Pucca.


	2. Chapter 2

_*Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pucca: Funny Love._

That Fair Maiden

Chapter 2

**Estelle's POV**

I listened to the girl called Pucca as she showed me all the rooms of the school. I don't think she needed to know that I was arrested for underage drinking. I don't think anyone needs to know. The gym here is way bigger than the one at my crappy old school. The school where IT had happened…I don't think I can nor will EVER relive IT again. I still feel horrified about it. It was such a scary time for me. My family life was a total and complete mess. My mother is an abusive alcoholic and my father abandoned my mom and me when I was born. I tried to forget about what happened. I let my mind wander back to what Pucca was trying to tell me.

"…And this is the cafeteria. That's pretty much it for Sooga High. Any questions?" Pucca smiled at me but all I could do was keep my face straight. That was the only way to hide the pain. I shook my head slowly and coldly at her. Pucca looked strangely at me. "Ok then…Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Pucca suggested. I sighed and decided that to keep the suspicion low; I would have to say something.

"My name is Estelle Willow. My dad left me and my mom beats the crap out of me. I was once arrested and I hate the world. Anything _else_ you wanna know?" I asked. Pucca's expressions was somewhere between surprised and hurt. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the wall. Without a single word, Pucca handed me a schedule.

**Back to the book.**

Pucca did not know how to react when Estelle had told her everything. She was in utter shock. _She was arrested?_Thought Pucca. Pucca walked back to her class with Estelle trailing behind. She opened the door and sat down in her seat. Garu gave her a look that said "How did it go?" Pucca mouthed out "Terrible."

"Oh, I see we have a new student! Why don't you stand up in front of the class and introduce yourself? Tell us your name and some interesting facts about yourself. For starters, I'm Mr. Chang." Mr. Chang smiled warmly. Estelle slowly drifted to the front of the class and leaned against the chalkboard. "Well, my name's Estelle Willow and I like to scratch myself until I bleed a little." The whole class just stared. They were mortified. Mr. Chang looked unsure of what to say. "Uhm…anything else?" He asked hesitantly. Estelle shrugged her shoulders and walked to the back of the classroom and took a seat at an empty desk. Mr. Chang looked at the clock and dismissed his class.

Estelle slipped a piece of black liquorice gum into her mouth and headed to the cafeteria for lunch. While chomping on her gum and listening to her metal music, she didn't realize where she was going and ran head long into Garu. "Ow! Watch where you're going you—" Estelle was cut off when she saw the handsome face of an angel. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" asked Garu.

Estelle snapped out of her dreamy daze and that cold, mean expression returned to her face. "Yeah, you're just lucky I'm not." She said with a scoff. Garu smiled half heartedly. "My name's Garu. You're Estelle, right? You were in my class this morning." Estelle cocked an eyebrow and crossed her stick thin arms over her chest. "Yeah, I'm Estelle. I'm gonna go grab lunch."  
"Wait! Let me come with you. I'm starving." Said Garu. Estelle lifted up one corner of her mouth and headed to the cafeteria


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys! Enjoying the story so far? Well, to be honest. This story started off not that good ): BUT IT WILL GET BETTER, I PROMISE ! But you'll have to forgive me for my pace. I've got so much schoolwork that I can barely sort science from math! Haha. So please forgive me if the chapters are coming a tad slow! Happy reading!**

_*Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pucca: Funny Love._

That Fair Maiden

Chapter 3

Estelle sat down in the cafeteria with an egg salad sandwich, an apple and a bottle of water. Garu plopped down beside her with his tray stacked. It contained of a plate of lasagne, a cup of fries, a mini basket of chicken fingers, a gelatine cup, and a Coke.

"How could you eat all that stuff?" asked Estelle as she took a sip of her water. Garu smiled goofily and dug in. He started munching on the fries and downed the Coke. Garu looked at Estelle, who was eyeing his lunch. "Do you want one?" asked Garu as he offered her a chicken finger. Estelle shook her head, "I'm a vegetarian." Garu shrugged and wiped his mouth clean with a napkin. "So, Estelle. Where did you come from?" Garu asked.

"I was originally from New York. My mother got stoned by some random guy when she was sixteen, and here I am." Garu looked down in silence. He continued to keep his head down and focused on a little spot of ketchup on his plate. "Oh…So, you were…" started Garu. Estelle chuckled, "Yeah, I came from a teenage mom. It's not like I love her or anything though…" Garu opened his green jiggly dessert and stabbed it with a spoon. "Well, I want to get to know you better. So why don't you tell me about yourself?" asked Garu. Estelle folded up her sandwich wrapper and chomped on her apple. A little red mark smeared the pale green complexion of her apple. Estelle did wear a lot of red lipstick…

"Well, I was born in New York in October. My dad left my mom because she was pregnant and I never really got to know him. At all for that matter. My mom was two months away from turning seventeen and I was born. I wasn't born in a hospital. I was born in a van. My mom was on tour with her boyfriend AFTER she was pregnant with me. Her boyfriend, Jason, was the drummer for the band Up With Fire and she just didn't plan it too well. On the way to Washington, my mom went into labour. I was born in the back of the band's van with only my mom, Jason and the rest of the band there. I grew up in New York in an old apartment with my mom. Jason dumped her a month after I was born. From then on, she's had like what…four billion boyfriends? Each one sleazier than the last. One of them tried to hit it off with me. My mom didn't care; she just thought he was hot! My mom beats me every day and even harder when she's pissed. When she's in a good mood, she'll actually make me dinner, instead of throwing a couple of bucks at me and shrieking at me to go across the street to buy dinner. I hate her. I've hated her ever since I was born. She makes me sick." Estelle ended her story with a scowl and wiped away a tear welling up in her eye with the back of her wrist. Garu put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "Hey, don't worry. You don't need her. You have friends."

Pucca watched from a distance as Garu and Estelle laughed it up. She sighed and went back to her own lunch. Why was Garu eating lunch with her? He barely knew her…unless…Pucca tried not to think of it. She picked up a fry and studied it before nibbling on it.

"…Pucca…? Pucca? PUCCA!" shouted Ring-Ring. Pucca jumped in her seat. "What? Oh…sorry. I wasn't listening…repeat that?" she asked, her ears turning pink. Ring-Ring smiled. "You were looking for Garu! Where is he? Is he over there…? Over there…? How about over there…? No..Over th—WOAH! WHO IS THAT CHICK?" Ring-Ring yelled. Pucca buried her face in her hands and groaned. "She's the new person at school. She's totally hitting it off with Garu! She's better looking than me, bolder than me, and definitely more rebellious than me…" said Pucca sadly.

Ring-Ring put and arm around Pucca and leaned her had on her shoulder. "Aww, honey it will be okay! She may be more rebellious, but that red lipstick is just not right!


	4. Chapter 4

_*Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pucca: Funny Love!_

That Fair Maiden

Chapter 4

"Pucca! Hey, Pucca, wait up!" yelled Garu as he ran towards her. Pucca spun around and saw Garu sprinting towards her down the road. Pucca smiled and waited for him. Garu ran headlong to her and swept her off her feet. Pucca giggled as he spun her around and around. Garu gently let her down and kissed her slender lips. "What's gotten into you today? You're so happy!" exclaimed Pucca. Garu chuckled and replied, "Really? I didn't realize. Enough about me, what's up with you?" Pucca smiled and they continued walking to the Goh-Rong. "Well, I just got my history project back. I got a B plus." Explained Pucca. Garu nodded and half-smiled. "Hey, you know the new girl, Estelle? She's pretty cool, isn't she?" Garu asked. Pucca almost completely stopped in her tracks. "Um, yes. Yes she is…pretty cool." Mumbled Pucca. "And did you see what she can do with a paper cup? It's way too cool! She just takes it…" Garu's voice seemed to drift off.

Pucca's head was dancing with images of Garu and Estelle cuddling together. He loved HER! Not ESTELLE! "…And it just pops! It was really cool! You should get her to demonstrate for you!" finished Garu with a big goofy smile on his face. By the time he finished talking, they had already reached the Goh-Rong. "Hey Pucca are you feeling okay? You seemed a little bit down while we were walking from school. "Asked Garu. "Huh? Oh...I'm okay. Hey, can we do homework tomorrow? I'm feeling kind of sick. Sorry, Garu," lied Pucca. Garu's smile disappeared. "Oh, okay. I hope you feel better." He said slowly as he kissed her forehead and walked away from the restaurant.

_**Meanwhile …**_

Estelle came in through the door and slammed it closed. "Where the hell have you been?" her mother, Randi Willow, asked in a low and dangerous tone. Estelle rolled her eyes and replied with one hand on her hip. "I've been out," she said simply. Randi stood up and slowly stalked forward until her face was just a few inches away from Estelle's. "Where?" Randi whispered, crossing her arms. Estelle didn't say a word. She just stood there and locked her eyes with her mother's. Estelle's face was set in a cold scowl. After what seemed like forever, Randi grabbed Estelle's arm and dug her nails into her arm. "I asked you a _question!_ Now I expect you to answer me, asshole!" yelled Randi. Without hesitation, she smacked her daughter's face with the back of her hand; hard. The oversized diamond rings her mother wore tore Estelle's skin apart, and little drips of blood started to roll down her face. Estelle, boiling with rage, calmly turned her head to face her mother. A small smile creeped across her face. She chuckled, "Well, mother, if you're _so_interested to know about my life, why don't we sit down and talk? After all, you have been missing out on the past fifteen years of my life. First of all, did you know that my hair is naturally brown? I dyed it black. Second of all—" Estelle wasn't even finished talking when her mother pushed her down to the ground. The blood leaking from Estelle's cheek started to dribble down the side of her face and onto the carpet. Fat drops of dark red liquid stained the carpet. Estelle made no sudden movements.

She just stayed in a sitting position on the floor, and made no eye contact with her mother. Soon, Randi stormed away and Estelle heard the distant slam of Randi's bedroom door. Estelle scoffed and watched as the red drops of blood slowly soaked into the carpet.


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG ! NEW CHAPTER ! SOSOSOSOSOOOO SORRY for not updating in like a month ! It's been so busy and everything I guess the story just never crossed my mind! Well, now it did and I hope you like Chapter 5 (: OH AND I HOPED YOU GUYS HAD A VERY AWESOME WINTER HOLIDAY! Happy reading~**

That Fair Maiden

Chapter 5

Pucca woke up to the warm chirp of a little bird on her window sill. She squinted up at her window, where the sunlight poured in, and then flopped back down. She knew she couldn't ignore the fact that she had school, so she dragged herself up from her bed and across the hall to the bathroom. She stripped down and hopped into the shower. Searing hot water pelted her body. Pucca omitted a glass shattering shriek which sent Linguini speeding up stairs. He pounded on the door. "Pucca! What's wrong?" He screamed, still pounding on the door. Pucca quickly and swiftly turned off the tap. She stood there in the steam, wide awake. "Uh…Linguini, why is there no cold water?" asked Pucca, warily. "Oh! The Goh Rong Is running very low on cold water today! We're even going have to close down the restaurant for today or for how long this cold water drought will last," replied Linguini. Pucca flung open the curtain and wrapped her blue towel around herself. "Okay, Linguini. Thanks…I think," said Pucca. _Alright…no shower this morning, or even maybe tomorrow…ew,_thought Pucca. She quickly dried off and got dressed.

Today, Pucca decided on a white graphic tee with a red belt around her waist area, dark skinny jeans, and red slouch boots. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail today instead of the usual odango style. She wore a little bit of mascara today to intensify her eyes. Oh yes, Pucca will show up Estelle today.

"Class, Sooga High will be putting on a play for our spring concert! We will be holding auditions for the roles of Romeo and Juliet," said Pucca's drama teacher, Mrs. Nunez. The whole class started breaking out in chatter and discussion until Ms. Nunez caught their attention by blowing her infamous whistle. The class turned towards her. "The auditions will be taking place tomorrow at lunch. Be ready! Class dismissed." Everyone got up and rushed out of the door. Pucca saw Estelle get up from her seat with her black and red bag and walk out of the room. Estelle may be a punk, thought Pucca, but her style is amazing. Pucca is no match for her!

Estelle was wearing a yellow tube top with a black camisole inside with her black straps peeking out. With that, she wore bright red, shorts and black Converse boots. Estelle's hair had changed. Not only is now raven black, but two sleek strands of hair peeked out from the back of her beck and it was dyed in horizontal stripes of black and blue. On top of her poufy hair rested a little silver tiara. Pucca was befuddled at Estelle's adorable sense of style and she slowly trudged out of the classroom.

At lunch in the cafeteria, Pucca witnessed Estelle and Garu having lunch together again. This time, Pucca had the backbone and went straight up to their table. She placed her tray of food beside Garu and sat down across from Estelle. "Hey guys! What's shakin'?" asked Pucca coolly. She popped open her Coke and took a sip. Estelle smiled her sneaky little smile at Pucca and replied, "Not much. Garu was just telling me about Target Zero. Congratulations by the way, for winging and stuff." Pucca almost choked on her Coke. Garu had told Estelle about their whole ninja squad? Now they've gone too far. "Hey, honey? Can I talk to you for a sec? 'Scuse me, Estelle," said Pucca as she pulled Garu away from the noisy cafeteria and into the silent halls. "What's up, Pucca?" asked Garu.

Pucca sighed, "We need to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

That Fair Maiden

Chapter 6

"Okay…what do we need to talk about?" asked a confused Garu.

"Well, for starters, I'm not very found you getting all friendly with Estelle. Sure, making her feel welcome is good. She's new. Yeah, I've heard it all before. But did you really have to get all flirty with her? I believe the answer is no," said Pucca, her eyes like daggers. Garu looked at her in bewilderment. "What? You think I like Estelle? That's crazy! Pucca I only love you," said Garu.

"Oh yeah, like you've never told me _that_ before," scoffed Pucca. That statement hit Garu in the stomach like a five thousand pound anvil. "Pucca…this is crazy. You sound like you don't want me anymore," said Garu hesitantly. Pucca's heart raced. Did she really want to break up with Garu? Well, he's always been a ladies' man and Pucca never said anything about it, no matter how much it bugged her. "Garu, I think we should take a break. I just…I just need some time to think and besides, there are plenty other girls in this school who would gladly be with you; like Estelle." Said Pucca quietly. Garu looked up and sighed. His hand ran through his jet black hair, and he looked heartbroken.

"Good-bye, Garu," said Pucca. She walked away from him and into the cafeteria. Estelle leaned against a post and kicked her legs up into the table. " 'Sup, Pucca?," asked Estelle as she took a bite out of her sandwich. Pucca solemnly looked at her and walked away. Estelle knew that there was something wrong. But being Estelle, she would just stay out of it. She tapped her cheek with one slender finger and felt the rough texture of the scab her mother left.

Garu sat outside in the grass after school and leaned against the school's brick wall. He was deep in thought about their breakup and he couldn't take his mind off of his love. Soon, a pair of black sneakers showed up under his face and he slowly looked up to see Estelle standing over him. "Hey, Gee. Anything new?" she asked as she sat down beside him. "I would say no, but then I would be lying. Pucca broke up with me. She said that I flirted with you too much," said Garu in a low voice. Estelle looked astonished. "What the hell? What is that girl thinking? We don't flirt!" exclaimed Estelle. The tension and the awkwardness grew between them.

Estelle fished out a cigarette and a bright pink lighter from her bag and lit it up. Garu noticed her smoking when she blew a perfect smoke ring into the air. Garu was quick. He snatched the cigarette from her and put it out. "You smoke? You're fifteen!" exclaimed Garu. Estelle didn't look ashamed or anything at all. She just shrugged and pulled out another one. This time, she didn't even have time to light it before Garu swiftly took it away from her. "Hey, quit it!" Estelle sneered. "You first," said Garu. Estelle slumped back and crossed her arms. Garu twirled the cigarette between his fingers, "Why do you smoke, anyways?" Estelle sighed and rolled her head towards him. "My mom is a bitch. That's why," said Estelle flatly. Garu didn't respond.

Estelle sat up straight and turned her cheek towards Garu. She took out her water bottle and splashed water on her cheek, letting the makeup run. Once all the foundation and blush were gone, Garu could clearly see the harsh scab on her cheek. "Holy cow! What happened?" hollered Garu. Estelle smiled half-heartedly and all she said was, "Do you like stories?"

Pucca was half focused on her math homework and half thinking about Garu. _Argh! Stop thinking about him! He's the one that broke you! Why are you so sad, then?_She thought. Finally, she gave up on her homework and decided to practice for her audition for Juliet.

_My only love sprung from my only hate!  
Too early seen unknown, and known too late!  
Prodigious birth of love it is to me,  
That I must love a loathed enemy._

Pucca repeated that line several times, each time with more and more feeling until moving onto the next line.

It was about eleven at night when Pucca finally decided to stop rehearsing and go to bed. She still remembered when Garu used to call her and tell her good-night. But tonight, the phone did not ring. Not even once.


	7. Chapter 7

That Fair Maiden

Chapter 7

Getting up on the stage in the auditorium was nerve wracking for Pucca. Just to make sure she got the role, she dressed up like she was from Romeo and Juliet's time.

"Alright, next up is Pucca," said Mr. Fitz, the head of the drama department. Pucca rapidly revised her lines in her head, took a deep breath, and emerged onto the stage. "My name is Pucca and I am auditioning for the role of Juliet," she introduced. Mr. Fitz nodded once and yelled, "Action!" Pucca got into her character.

"_My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathed enemy."_When Pucca looked up from her intense performance, all the staff and candidates were wide eyed amused. Mr. Fitz scrawled down comments and then looked up and said, "Bravo! That's what I'm looking for!" Pucca smiled, thanked Mr. Fitz, and left the stage.

At the back row of the whole auditorium, Garu nudged Estelle who was busy flittering away on her cell phone. "Estelle, you need to audition! You already know the lines by heart!" pushed Garu. Estelle playfully pushed him with her elbow and blew a bubble with her gum. "Ew, no. The only reason why I know the lines by heart is because one of my mom's boyfriends was freaking obsessed with Shakespeare. I want nothing to do with it," said Estelle. Garu looked at her and then shot up from his seat.

"Excuse me! Hey! Estelle Willow wants to audition for the role of Juliet!" Garu shouted to the whole room. Everyone turned back to look at them. Estelle's jaw dropped open and her cell phone almost slipped out of her hand. She yanked his arm and he sat down. "_What the hell?_I don't want to audition! What did you just do! You are by far the worst—"  
"Ms. Willow? You would like to audition, I presume," implied Mr. Fitz. Estelle stammered and gave Garu a death glare before storming on stage. Garu flashed her thumbs up when she was on stage.

"Uh, okay, hi? Name's Estelle. I don't want to be Juliet. Just sayin'" introduced Estelle. She crossed her arms and leaned on one leg. "_My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen—_wait a minute!" exclaimed Estelle. She pulled her cell phone out from her back pocket and pounded a few words on her keyboard, then swiftly placed it back. "Okay where was I…Oh! Right. _Unknown and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathed enemy._Alright well I'm outta here," said Estelle in a bored tone as she slumped off stage. The whole class seemed appalled and so did Mr. Fitz.

"You're Juliet! You have to be!" Estelle stopped in her tracks. "WHAT?" She screamed. The sound of her voice echoed from wall to wall. Everyone except Mr. Fitz and Garu seemed astonished. Pucca's mouth formed the shape of a little 'O'. Estelle growled through gritted teeth, "Thank you, Mr. Fitz." She grabbed Garu by his collar on his shirt and dragged him violently into the halls.

"WHY? WHY DID YOU MAKE ME PLAY THE HELPLESS CHICK OF A DAMN BORING PLAY?" shrieked Estelle. Garu laughed and pushed her back. "Chill, Stellie, it's just a play!" said Garu. Estelle put both hands on her hips, "Okay, first of all, don't call me Stellie. Second of all, I hate being the stranded chick!" Garu still chuckled. "Relax, dude. You'll have fun. I promise."

Ching wrapped one arm around Pucca's shoulder while Ring-Ring sat beside her and gently pulled a brush through Pucca's hair. "There there, Pucca. You might not be Juliet but Garu doesn't like Estelle; he likes you!" she said. Pucca looked up at her. "Oh, I guess I haven't told you yet? I ended it with Garu. We're done. Over. History!" exclaimed Pucca. Ring-Ring stopped brushing her hair and Ching's jaw hung open.

"WHAT? Why?" yelled Ring-Ring. Pucca crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "He's a ladies' man and I can't be around that anymore. I can't take my chances of walking in on him and maybe a mysterious redhead making out or something. Sooner or later, he's going to crack and hook up behind my back." Ching stood up and put her hands on Pucca's shoulders. "What were you thinking? You don't trust Garu? He's the most trustworthy guy you've ever met! Think a little, will you?" yelled Ching as she shook Pucca back and forth. "Ching's right, Pucca. Garu loves you! He won't cheat on someone he loves!" insisted Ring-Ring. Pucca broke free of Ching's grasp and slung her blue backpack on her shoulders. "Where are you going?" demanded Ring-Ring. Pucca turned to look at them, teary eyed.

"I'm going home," said Pucca.


	8. Chapter 8

That fair Maiden

Chapter 8

Everyone crowded around the bulletin board in front of the auditorium trying to get a peek at the cast of Romeo and Juliet. Many sighed in sadness and others hopped up and down in joy. Pucca bustled her way through. Her heart sank when she read the casting list:

_**CAST OF "ROMEO AND JULIET"**_  
_Romeo- Garu  
Juliet- Estelle Willow  
Friar Lawrence- Abyo  
Mercutio- Jordan Flask  
The Nurse- Janine Cho  
Tybalt- Danny Pot  
Lady Capulet- Candace Zade  
Montague- Sean Lam_

___**STAND IN CREW**__  
__Romeo- Frankie Dorsa  
Juliet- Pucca  
Frior Lawrence- Tyler Mak_

Pucca walked away slowly and witnessed Garu and Estelle walking down the hall laughing. Well, Garu was laughing and Estelle was trying to get him to shut up. Pucca walked straight up to Estelle and Garu. "Congratulations; both of you," said Pucca and then strode away.

Garu looked confused. Estelle immediately caught onto what Pucca said. She dragged Garu to the bulletin board. Shoving everyone out of the way, Estelle pointed to Garu's name. "Garu, you're Romeo!" Exclaimed Estelle. Garu's face beamed. "I can't believe my acting worked!" He high fived Estelle and the two of them ran off to have lunch.

Pucca ate by herself today at lunch since Ching had math tutoring and Ring-Ring had a dentist appointment. Pucca feasted on macaroni and cheese, a strawberry yogurt and a bottle of lemonade. She subtly eyed Garu and Estelle at their table. Estelle whipped a melon ball at Garu and he whipped a strawberry back at her. Unfortunately for Garu, Estelle was quick and caught the strawberry in her mouth. They both laughed and went back to throwing fruit at each other.

Pucca sighed. She tried to read the Romeo and Juliet novel (just because she had taken an interest in this ever since she decided to audition) and started reading. Not even a minute later, she slammed down her book and buried her face in her hands. Tears started to form in her eyes and her makeup was running. Instead of staying and crying, she made a beeline to the bathroom to freshen up. Her running eye shadow stained her red shirt.

Garu and Estelle sat in the grass, once again, and rehearsed their lines. After all, the play was just three days away. Yeah, Sooga High didn't plan too well…Estelle didn't even need the book. She just lay down in the cool grass and closed her eyes, feeling the cool breeze. The two of them flowed perfectly. The words that came out of their mouths were fluent and soft.


	9. Chapter 9

**Heey! Wow…so it's been a while. I am SO SORRY for this slooooowly progressing book. Please forgive me! I WILL get this story done ! But you know…really slowly … HAPPY READING3**

That Fair Maiden

Chapter 9

Pucca had made the final decision. She was going to straight up confront Estelle. She's going to tell her that she still loved Garu and that their break up was a huge mistake. She wanted to tell her to stay the hell away from her love. She wanted to scream and shout! Of course, Pucca didn't have a fit with Estelle. During math class that morning, Pucca pulled Estelle away from fraction problems to her desk. "Wassup, Pucca?" asked Estelle, coolly. 'Listen, Estelle—" Pucca started. "Whoa there! Call me Estie. Estelle is way to formal. Anyways, go on," Estelle gestured. Pucca had a look of sarcasm on her face. "I don't want to call you Estie! Just listen, _Estelle._ I don't like—no, I HATE the way you flirt and practically cling onto my boyfriend!" Pucca exclaimed. A couple of people around them started to glance over to their quiet dispute. "Boyfriend…OH! You mean Garu? He's not your boyfriend, Pucca. And I don't flirt with him, NOR do I cling onto him. Where the hell are you getting this idea from?" asked Estelle, clearly confused. She kicked her black lace up booted feet onto Pucca's desk, "Now, listen—"  
"NO! You listen, Estelle! Stay away from Garu, okay? I love him and you don't! Now, just STAY. THE. HELL. AWAY!" screamed Pucca. This time, the whole class went quiet and they turned her way. "Pucca? Estelle? Is there a problem?" asked their teacher. "Nope, just excited about fractions, daddy-o!" replied Estelle. The class returned to their activities. "Pucca, think what you want. You're only hurting yourself," said Estelle. Without another word, Estelle swung her long legs off of the desk and walked over to Garu. Pucca watched from a distance as they laughed and joked around, blowing chalk dust on one another. Pucca had done something terribly wrong.

The play is taking place tomorrow! Rehearsals took place during school time and students were pulled out of class to practice. Pucca had to attend every practice, just in case something happened to Estelle and she had to fill in. She already thought about having something tragic happen to Estelle, but what's the point? Garu would be at her side. Pucca was sitting cross-legged on the floor, not paying any attention to the play, picking at her nails. Then, it was time for the kiss scene. This was the first time the kissing scene was ever rehearsed! Garu and Estelle have never practised before and they were going to find out just how intensifying it is. Just as the two leaned in, the bell rang for lunch and everyone cleared the room. Pucca glanced over and saw Garu kiss Estelle anyways, on the cheek. Pucca's anger boiled. She should be the one he is kissing!

"So, what happened, today?" asked Ring-Ring over the phone. "Well, I confronted her today and bitched her ear off about how she should stay away from Garu, but it's no use, "replied Pucca, solemnly. "Aww, I'm sorry, sweetie! What does he see in her anyway?" asked Ring-Ring, voice dripping with sympathy. "I just don't know! Maybe I'm over looking her. She's just so pretty! And despite her slacking off, she's super intelligent and way funny. She knows how to connect with him and she looks like she's done this a million times before! I just don't know what to do!" Pucca's voice broke and she started to silently weep. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Pucca pulled a black pillow close to her and hugged it. "Pucca, please don't cry! Just give it some time. He's going to realize she's not for him and only YOU are for him! Pucca please stop crying…" said Ring-Ring, not bearing to her friend break down. After ten minutes, Pucca seemed to have calmed down and she could start talking again. "Ring-Ring, I love Garu. What have I done?"


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO (:**

**It's been…a freaking YEAR since I've uploaded any chapters and I am So sorry ):**

**I guess I was so busy with school that it just slipped my mind… over and over again****。。**

**But I'm striving to finish this story by the end of this summer!**

**THANK YOU for reading 3**

That Fair Maiden

Chapter 10

Even though it's been only about a week since Pucca broke up with Garu, it definitely felt like a lifetime ago. How could I be _that _stupid? Thought Pucca. Looking at the purple clock on her bedroom wall made her realized it was well past noon and that she should just drag her lazy bum out of bed for lunch.

Downstairs, the Goh-Rong had already filled up! Plus, there were numeroud people waiting outside the restaurant. Pucca rubbed her eyes and slinked downstairs into the kitchen to find Uncle Dumpling.

"Hey, Pucca! Finally woke up, eh?" Asked Dada with a smirk. Pucca stifled a yawn and asked, "Morning, D. You know where Uncle Dumpling is?"

"Yep. He's out making some deliveries 'cause you were still asleep."

"Really? Man, now I feel terrible. I'll have to thank him when he gets back," Pucca said, tapping her chin. Dada placed the pile of dirty dishes in the barrel of soapy water, this time managing to break only two dishes, and turned towards Pucca.

"Don't worry about it! He knows about…He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," said Dada, winking. Pucca burst out laughing. "What? Voldemort? What does he have to do with this?" She asked sarcastically, still laughing. Dada smiled from ear to ear. "Uncle D practically wants to murder Garu for what he did!" He wipe d his hands on a towel and slung it over his shoulder. "Well, remind me to thank him, okay?" Pucca asked.

"Thank who?" Asked a deep male voice. Pucca and Dada whirled around and saw uncle Dumpling standing there with a helmet tucked under his arm. "Uncle Dumpling! Thanks for filling in for me! I am _so _sorry for not waking up earlier! I forgot about deliveries…"Pucca explained sheepishly. Uncle Dumpling chuckled and ruffed her hair, "it's alright, kiddo. After what happened with what's-his-face, I don't expect you to be running all over the village taking noodle calls."

Pucca kissed his cheek and said," Thanks, again! I'm going to go get ready to go to the mall with Ching." And with that, she raced upstairs to freshen up.

"Wait, Pucca! You forgot…lunch," called Dada holding a container of noodles.

After showering, Pucca finally realized hat she's on the market! She can flirt and flounce with boys now. She smiled at the thought and pampered herself a little bit extra today. After all, the mall _is _a good place to meet enchanting boys. Pucca settled for a slim-fitting red v-neck with a ruffle-y white skirt and tan ankle boots.

Pucca took a bus to the mall to meet up with Ching. She waited by Jelly&Jam Sweeties and soon spotted Ching, who was now starting towards her. "Hey Ching! Where to first?" Pucca asked cheerfully.

"Well well well, someone seems in an uplifted mood today!" Said Ching grinning. "Let's go to Jenny's Closet! I hear they're having a huge sale this week, anyway."

"Okay! Let's go!"

Ching and Pucca were practically whirlwinds in the store! From the entrance of the store to the back, Pucca picked up six shirts, three skirts, seven pairs of jeans, a jacket, four pairs of shoes and two cardigans to try on. Ching snatched up for shirts, six pairs of pants, two jackets, four pairs of leggings and five tank tops. The good thing about Jenny's Closet is they don't have a change room limit!

The two girls brought their clothing selections to the stalls and began frantically giving each article of clothing a try. "I know this is a bad time to ask, but what the heck do I o about Garu? He's _obviously _going to end up with Ellie," said Pucca from her stall, pulling on a pair of skinny jeans. "Her name is Estelle," Said Ching.

"Yeah, I don't care. Anyways, he totally likes her and I'm still in love with him. Why did I ever introduce them to each other?"

Pucca and Ching came out of their stalls and faced each other in their outfits. "Love those boots but the shirt makes you look lumpy," said Pucca. Ching said, "I like that jacket on you and those jeans are nice! But, please, lose the shoes!"

Both of them went back into their stalls.

"You'll have to be hopeful," started Ching, from her stall, "I know Estelle seems intimidating as hell but you'll just have to be strong. I'm sure Garu still has feelings for you! It doesn't matter if she likes him or not; it just matters if he feels the same way."

"I guess you're right. She's just so rebellious and that's what pisses me off. She thinks she's so bad-ass when really; she's just a coward inside," said Pucca, more confidently, stepping out of her change room. Ching stepped as well and they sorted out what they were purchasing and what they were leaving behind. Pucca ended up with two pairs of jeans, a skirt, and a cardigan. Ching decided on a pair of boots, leggings and a shirt. They exited the store after paying at the register counter.

What Pucca and Ching didn't know was that a woman was in the change room right next to Ching. Estelle stepped out of the stall quietly to check if the coast was clear. "She hates me…that much?" muttered Estelle to herself. She threw the clothes she demoed onto the counter and practically ran out of the store.


End file.
